The present invention is generally directed to thermoplastic elastomers and compositions containing such thermoplastic elastomers that are useful for damping. More particularly, the thermoplastic elastomers of this invention are multi-block polymers that contain hard and soft segments. The soft segments include near gelation polymers that impart damping properties to the thermoplastic elastomer over a wide range of temperatures and frequencies.
Damping is the absorption of mechanical energy, such as vibrational or sound energy, by a material in contact with the energy source. Damping or mitigating the transmission of the vibrational energy from sources such as motors, engines, and the like can be desirable. When viscoelastic materials are used in damping applications, they absorb and convert energy to heat. Such materials preferably are effective over a wide range of temperatures and frequencies.
The viscoelastic nature of materials can be mathematically represented by the formula G*=Gxe2x80x2+iGxe2x80x3 where G* is the complex shear modulus, Gxe2x80x2 is the elastic or storage modulus, Gxe2x80x3 is the viscous or loss modulus and i=the square root of xe2x88x921. The effectiveness of a viscoelastic material for damping purposes can be quantified by measuring its viscoelastic response to a periodic stress or strain. Results of dynamic mechanical tests are generally given in terms of Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3, the latter of which is directly related to the amount of mechanical energy that is converted to heat, or in other words, damping.
The ratio of the loss modulus Gxe2x80x3, to the elastic modulus Gxe2x80x2, is referred to as tan xcex4 which is a measure of the ability of a given material to dissipate mechanical energy into heat versus the purely elastic storage of mechanical motion during one cycle of oscillatory movement. Tan xcex4 can be measured by a dynamic analyzer, which sweeps a range of frequencies at a fixed temperature and repeats that sweep of frequencies at several other temperatures. From the generated data, a master curve of tan xcex4 versus frequency can be developed.
Tan xcex4 can be adjusted or broadened by taking advantage of the glass transition temperature of several materials within a temperature range. One example of this is a composition including resins cured in sequential fashion by a single BrØnsted acid catalyst, which activates an epoxy resin component and then catalyzes cyanate trimerization into poly(triazines). The composition provides a glass transition damping peak around 100xc2x0 C. and is understood to be heat stable over a temperature range of about 0xc2x0 to at least 300xc2x0 C.
Another exemplary composition includes a soft crosslinked elastomeric binder containing microscopically discrete segments of multiphase thermoplastic elastomeric polymer that have at least two polymeric phases (i.e., an initial linear or lightly linked polymeric phase and a second polymeric phase in the form of discrete domains dispersed within the initial polymeric phase). The initial polymer phase provides a glass transition damping peak around 10xc2x0 to 70xc2x0 C.
Another known damping material includes an interpenetrating polymer network having a soft polyurethane component and a hard poly(vinyl ester) component which are formed in the presence of one another and cured at room temperature. The interpenetrating polymer network is taught to have an acoustic damping factor in excess of 0.2 over a temperature range of from about 15xc2x0 to about 85xc2x0 C., with a glass transition damping peak at about 55xc2x0 C.
Another known vibration damping composition includes an acrylate-containing thermoset resin incorporating an interpenetrating network of polymerized epoxy and a poly(acrylate). This resin is said to have a glass transition temperature in the range of about xe2x88x922xc2x0 to about 200xc2x0 C. at 1 Hz.
Although numerous compositions are known for damping, there is a need for improved damping compositions that exhibit a high degree of damping over a wide range of temperatures and frequencies without involving glass transition peaks. Enhancing hysteresis (tan (xcex4)) by using the super position of glass transition peaks is not desirable because the modulus of the material drops dramatically at or about the glass transition temperature.
Briefly, the present invention provides a thermoplastic elastomer including a multi-block polymer that includes randomly distributed hard and soft segments connected by covalent bonds. The hard segments include polymeric chains of a crystalline polyalkylene, while the soft segments include a near-gelation polymer. The hard and soft segments are connected by covalent bonds.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a thermoplastic elastomer produced by allowing a functionalized, near-gelation polymer to react with a functionalized, crystalline polyalkylene and allowing for a time sufficient to form the elastomer.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of making a thermoplastic elastomer. In the method, a composition including a liquid, crosslinkable, functionalized polymer having low or no unsaturation is subjected to the action of a crosslinking agent so as to form a near-gelation elastomer that includes a crosslinked polymer. Thereafter, a covalent bond is allowed to form between at least one functional group on each of the near-gelation elastomer and a functionalized crystalline polyalkylene. The near-gelation elastomer has a physical state relative to the gelation point of the crosslinked polymer defined by
0xe2x89xa6|(rxe2x88x92rg)/rg|xe2x89xa60.5
in which r is the weight ratio of the crosslinking agent to the functionalized prepolymer, and rg is the weight ratio of the crosslinking agent to the functionalized prepolymer at the gelation point of the crosslinked polymer.
Thermoplastic elastomers that contain at least one block of a near-gelation polymer have been found to exhibit excellent damping characteristics over a wide range of temperatures and frequencies. These thermoplastic elastomers have a tan xcex4 which is greater than or equal to about 0.4 from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 to about 50xc2x0 C. and which preferably is substantially constant throughout this temperature range. Additionally, these thermoplastic materials are elastomeric at room temperature and are thermally processable as thermoplastics at a temperature above 100xc2x0 C. The thermoplastic elastomers can be soft and possess a Shore A hardness that is less than or equal to about 40.
The thermoplastic elastomers of this invention are multi-block polymers that include at least one soft, near-gelation polymeric segment and at least two hard, crystalline polyalkylene segments connected by covalent bonds. These elastomers can contain more than one soft segment and more than two hard segments. Moreover, they are not necessarily linear, resulting from the non-linear nature of the near-gelation polymer. In general, the near-gelation polymer includes many chain ends, at least two of which are linked to crystalline, polyalkylene hard segments. Depending on the number of hard and soft segments, these polymers can include a three-dimensional, interconnected polymeric network. The thermoplastic elastomer molecules provide an interconnected array of numerous branched soft segments connected to numerous crystalline, polyalkylene hard segments. The hard and soft segments of the thermoplastic elastomers of this invention are believed to be phase separated with the hard segments forming crystallized domains at room temperature.
The nature of the hard and soft segments can be understood with reference to the individual components used to create them. In general, the thermoplastic elastomers are prepared by linking a functionalized near-gelation polymer to a functionalized crystalline polyalkylene through the functional groups on each. As discussed in greater detail hereinbelow, the hard and soft segments can be linked through a direct reaction between the respective functional groups or through the functional groups by using a linking agent or extender.
Numerous functionalized crystalline polyalkylenes are available for use in this invention. Generally, these polyalkylenes have a weight average molecular weight (Mw), as measured by GPC with polystyrene as a standard, of from about 2,000 to about 1,000,000, preferably from about 4,000 to about 50,000, and more preferably from about 10,000 to about 50,000. These polyalkylenes preferably are crystalline at room temperature; accordingly, they can have a melting temperature above about 80xc2x0 C., more preferably above about 100xc2x0 C., and even more preferably above about 150xc2x0 C.
The polymeric backbone of the functionalized crystalline polyalkylenes can include products from the polymerization of one or more olefins. Examples of suitable olefins useful in synthesizing these polymers include C2-C7 xcex1-olefins including one or more of ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 2-methyl-1-propene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 5-methyl-1-hexene. Non-limiting examples of such crystalline polymers include isotactic and syndiotactic polyethylene and polypropylene, with polypropylene being preferred. Such polyalkylenes can be synthesized by a variety of techniques known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Particularly preferred are those polyalkylenes prepared with stereospecific initiator systems such as, for example, metallocene systems.
Functionalized polyalkylenes contain at least one pendent functional group. As known in the art, polyalkylenes can be functionalized with a variety of pendent groups including, without limitation, those that derive from acid anhydridesxe2x80x94including phthalic anhydride, hexahydrophthalic anhydride, maleic anhydride, fumaric anhydride, itaconic anhydride, pyromellitic anhydride, trimellitic anhydride, succinic anhydride, citraconic anhydride, cyclohexane dicarboxylic anhydride, so-called madic anhydride, and numerous alkyl and alkenyl derivatives of these compoundsxe2x80x94as well as unsaturated carboxylic acids such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, ethacrylic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, and itaconic acid. The use of primary amines, secondary amines, or a variety of other functional groups known in the art capable of grafting or reacting with a crosslinking agent also are suited to the present invention.
Many functionalized polyalkylenes are commercially available such as, for example, Exxelor(trademark) PO 1015 maleated polypropylene (Exxon Chemical Co.; Houston, Tex.). Typically, functionalized polyalkylenes are prepared by grafting functional group to the polyalkylene chain. Alternatively, copolymerization processes can prepare these functionalized polyalkylenes where at least one of the monomers being polymerized includes a group than can serve as a functional group on the resulting polymer.
The near-gelation soft segments of the thermoplastic elastomer are an interconnected array of elastomeric molecules that have been crosslinked to some degree but not fully cured. A near-gelation polymer can be formed when the degree of interchain reaction, i.e., crosslinking, between the elastomeric molecules nears or approaches the gel point of the polymeric composition. At the gel point, a gel or insoluble polymer fraction forming in a polymeric composition first becomes observable.
Theoretically, a gel corresponds to an infinite network in which polymer molecules have been crosslinked to one another to form a macroscopic molecule. The gel may then be considered one molecule. A gel generally is insoluble in all solvents at elevated temperatures under conditions where polymer degradation does not occur; the non-gel portion of the polymer, often referred to as sol, remains soluble in solvents. For present purposes, near-gelation polymers also can be referred to as near-gel polymers.
When forming a near-gelation polymer, the gel point of the polymeric composition employed to create the near-gelation polymer preferably is determined. Several techniques are known in the art for estimating the gel point of polymeric compositions. Gel point can be determined experimentally by solvent extraction and other techniques described in P. J. Flory, Principles of Polymer Chemistry (1953). Gel point also can be approximated by using theoretical calculations as described in, for example, G. Odian, Principles of Polymerization, 3d ed., pp. 108-123, (1991). Throughout the present description, the polymeric composition employed to create the near-gelation polymer can be referred to as the prepolymer system.
Although gel point can be discussed in terms of a variety of parameters, determining the ratio of the weight of curative to the weight of prepolymer necessary to reach the gel point can be convenient. Thus, gel point can be represented by the weight of curative necessary to reach gelation, Wcg, over the weight of prepolymer, Wp. Likewise, the point of complete cure can be represented by the weight of curative necessary to reach complete cure, Wcc, divided by Wp. In general, therefore, the extent of any curing reaction can be represented by the weight of curative added, Wc, divided by Wp. For present purposes, extent of reaction, r, can be represented by Wc over Wp. Therefore, the extent of gelation, rg, is rg=Wcg/Wp, and the extent of complete cure rcc=Wcc/Wp.
Once the gel point of the prepolymer is determined, an appropriate amount of curative can be added and reacted with the prepolymer to achieve a near-gelation polymer. When selecting an appropriate amount of curative, the gel point preferably is approached but not exceeded, although the definition of near-gelation polymer broadly includes those reaction products of curative and prepolymer that exceed the gel point without actually reaching complete cure. Thus, the weight ratio employed to create a near-gelation polymer preferably is based on E=|(rxe2x88x92rg)/rg| where E is the relative distance to the gel point while r and rg are defined as above. Since E is an absolute value, E is greater than or equal to 0 and less than or equal to about 0.5, more preferably less than about 0.2, still more preferably less than about 0.1, and even more preferably no more than about 0.05. The foregoing formula involves the absolute value of a number and, therefore, the extent of the reaction (r) is a relative distance (E) both beyond and before the gel point. For example, where the gel point of a particular polymeric composition is about 0.5 parts of curative per part of prepolymer, a near-gel polymer can be obtained by reacting the polymeric composition with about 0.3 or about 0.7 parts of curative per part of the prepolymer (thus, E=|(0.3xe2x88x920.5)/(0.5)|=0.4 or E=|(0.7xe2x88x920.5)/(0.5)|=0.4).
The prepolymer used in preparing the near-gelation polymer includes at least one functional group, preferably at least two functional groups, more preferably between two and about ten functional groups, and even more preferably between two and about five functional groups. For present purposes, the prepolymer can be referred to as the functionalized prepolymer. The functional groups can be located at the terminal end of the prepolymer, including the initiated end of the polymer, or along the backbone of the prepolymer. Therefore, crosslinking can occur anywhere on the prepolymer chain.
Functionalized prepolymers useful in preparing the near-gelation polymers can include any of the sundry functional groups that commonly are incorporated in or grafted to polymers. For example and without limitation, functional groups can include primary amino, secondary amino, hydroxyl, carboxyl, vinyl, epoxy, anhydride, aryl halide, carboxylic acid anhydride, carboxamide, and isocyanate groups. As noted above, these functional groups can be located anywhere along the prepolymer backbone, including the ends of the prepolymer. For additional examples and a further discussion of functionalized prepolymers, reference is made to Brown, xe2x80x9cReactive Extrusion: A Survey of Chemical Reactions of Monomers and Polymers During Extrusion Processing,xe2x80x9d Reactive Extrusion Principles and Practice, (1992).
Although any elastomeric macromolecule can be functionalized to form the functionalized prepolymer, the elastomer preferably is saturated, i.e., less than about 5% (by wt.) of the polymer, preferably less than about 3% (by wt.) of the polymer, more preferably less than about 1% (by wt.) of the polymer, and even more preferably less than about 0.5% (by wt.) of the polymer, includes curable double bonds (is it then capable of being functionalized). Non-limiting examples of polymers that may be functionalized to obtain the functionalized prepolymers useful in forming the soft segments include styrene/butadiene copolymers (and hydrogenated variants); polyisoprene; nitrile rubber (and its hydrogenation product); chloroprene rubber; butyl rubber; ethylene/propylene rubber; ethylene/propylene/diene rubber; ethylene/butene rubber; ethylene/butene/diene rubber; acrylic rubber; xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated nitrile/acrylate/conjugated diene copolymer rubber; chlorinated polyethylene rubber; fluororubber; silicone rubber; urethane rubber; polysulfide rubber; styrene/butadiene block copolymer (and its hydrogenated variants); and the like. Among these rubbery polymers, preferred are those that are essentially saturated or a low degree of unsaturation, such as hydrogenated styrene/butadiene rubber, hydrogenated nitrile rubber, ethylene/propylene rubber, ethylene/propylene/diene rubber, ethylene/butene rubber, ethylene/butene/diene rubber, acrylic rubber, chlorinated polyethylene rubber, fluororubber, silicone rubber, urethane rubber, polysulfide rubber, hydrogenation product of styrene/butadiene block polymer, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated nitrile/acrylate/conjugated diene copolymer rubber, and the like modified by introducing a graftable functional group into the above rubbers.
Non-limiting examples of saturated polymers that can be functionalized to obtain the preferred functionalized prepolymers useful in forming the soft segments include ethylene/propylene copolymer, polyisobutylene, butyl rubber, hydrogenated copolymers such as styrene/butadiene copolymer, hydrogenated polyisoprene, and hydrogenated high-vinyl polybutadiene. Each of these elastomers is commercially available from a number of sources and capable of being synthesized by a number of synthetic techniques such as, for example, anionic polymerization, cationic polymerization, Ziegler-Natta polymerization, and radical chain polymerization including free radical polymerization. One can refer to Odian, Principles of Polymerization, 3d ed., (1991) for additional information on the various techniques that can be employed in making such polymers.
The molecular weight of the functionalized prepolymer can vary. The number average molecular weight (Mn) of the prepolymer can be between about 1,000 and about 100,000, more preferably between 1,000 and about 80,000, and even more preferably between about 2,000 and about 50,000. The degree of functionalization of the prepolymer preferably involves at least one functional group per one hundred repeating units within the polymer (i.e., at least one functional group per entanglement molecular weight).
Crosslinking agents that can be employed to react with the functionalized prepolymer and thereby form the near-gelation polymers include any crosslinking agents capable of reacting and forming a covalent bond with the functional group on or within the functionalized prepolymer. The crosslinking agent preferably contains at least two functional groups that can react with functional groups on the prepolymer molecules. The crosslinking agent preferably contains between 2 and about 10 functional groups, more preferably between 2 and about 5 functional groups. For present purposes, these agents may be referred to as multifunctional crosslinking agents. Exemplary functional groups include primary amino, secondary amino, hydroxyl, carboxyl, vinyl, epoxy, anhydride, aryl halide, carboxylic acid anhydride, carboxamide, and isocyanate groups. Some specific useful crosslinking agents include, without limitation, diisocyanates, phenolic resins including resole phenolics and novolak phenolics, diamines, dihydroxyl ethane, and dicarboxyl ethane.
The ordinarily skilled artisan readily can select an appropriate functionalized prepolymer and complementary crosslinking agent to carry out the branching or crosslinking reaction. Preferably, the crosslinking reaction will be a single step reaction. For example, 2,4-diisocyanate can react with and crosslink a hydroxy functionalized prepolymer. Other single-step reactions include, but are not limited to, ester reactions that take place between carboxyl and hydroxyl groups, amide reactions that take place between amino groups and carboxyl groups, urethane reactions that take place between isocyanate groups and hydroxyl groups, epoxy reactions that take place between epoxy groups and amino groups, and imide reactions that take place between anhydride groups and amino groups. Preferred reactions include those that do not generate small molecules, such as urethane and epoxy reactions. In a preferred embodiment, the functionalized prepolymer and the crosslinking agent each contain at least two reactive functional groups independently selected from hydroxy, oxirane, amino, carboxylic acid, isocyanate, oxirane, and succinyl oxide. For a further understanding of these reactions, one can refer to Reactive Extrusion, discussed previously.
Also, without undue calculation or experimentation, the ordinarily skilled artisan can select the appropriate reaction conditions necessary to achieve near-gelation polymers. Under certain circumstances, a catalyst may be needed to effect crosslinking.
Inasmuch as the prepolymers used to form the near-gelation soft segments contain functional groups, and because these prepolymers are not fully cured or crosslinked, the near-gel polymers inherently are functionalized and therefore capable of being linked to the polyalkylene hard segments. Functionalized, near-gelation polymers contain residual functional groups that were unreacted during the formation of the near-gelation polymer. These residual functional groups include those groups or substituents disclosed above (for the prepolymers) employed in preparing the near-gelation polymers.
In preparing the end product thermoplastic elastomers, the functionalized, crystalline polyalkylenes and the functionalized, near-gelation polymers are allowed to react with a covalent bond forming therebetween. This reaction can take place directly between the respective functional groups, either in the presence or in the absence of a catalyst or promoter, or through the use of a linking agent or extender. Because both the crystalline polyalkylene and the near-gelation polymer can be functionalized with groups or substituents that are the same or similar to the functional groups on the prepolymer used to prepare the near-gelation polymers, the reactions employed to crosslink the prepolymers and to form near-gelation polymers can be employed to bond the near-gelation polymer to the functionalized, crystalline polyalkylenes.
In one embodiment of the present invention, this bonding or linking reaction includes a single step reaction. For example, a maleic anhydride-functionalized polypropylene hard segment or polymer can react with residual hydroxyl groups included in a near-gelation polymer that was prepared from hydroxy-terminated saturated polymers such as hydroxy-terminated, hydrogenated polyisoprene polymers.
In another embodiment, a linking agent or extender can be employed to connect the functionalized, near-gelation soft segment to the functionalized, crystalline hard segment. Any linking agent employed preferably is capable of reacting with and forming a covalent bond with at least one functional group on each of the two component functionalized polymers. Accordingly, the linking agent preferably contains at least two functional groups, one that reacts with a functional group on the functionalized, crystalline polyalkylene and one that reacts with a functional group on the near-gelation polymer. For example, where the functionalized, near-gelation polymer and functionalized, crystalline polyalkylene each contain an amine functionality, a phenolic resin (also referred to as a resole) can be employed to link the hard and soft segments together. A specific example of a resole resin is dimethylol phenol, made by condensation of alkyl substituted phenol or unsubstituted phenol with an aldehyde, such as formaldehyde, in an alkaline medium or by condensation of bifunctional phenol dialcohols. A commercially available phenolic resin is SP-1045 di-methylol-p-acetyl resin (Schenectady International; Schenectady, N.Y.). Other linking agents or extenders that can be employed include diisocyanates such as 2,4-diisocyanate, 1,4-diisocyanate and 1,3-diisocyanate, and the like.
The thermoplastic elastomers or grafted near-gelation polymer compositions of the present invention can contain plasticizers such as, for example, rubber extending plasticizers and compounding oils. These liquid plasticizers can be dispersed in the thermoplastic elastomers in accordance with this invention. Suitable plasticizers include, for example, paraffinic oils, naphthenate oils, aromatic oils, liquid polybutenes, alkyl (or aryl) phthalates, vegetable oils, mineral oils, trimellitates, esters of polyethylene glycols, alkyl (or aryl) phosphates, methyl ester of hydrogenated wood rosin, liquid rosin oils, pine tar, polyterpenes, non-reacting liquid rubbers. Rubber compounding oils are known in the art and include both highly saturated and highly aromatic oils. Preferred plasticizers are highly saturated oils, e.g., PW380 paraffin oil (Idemitsu Kosan Co., Ltd.; Tokyo, Japan). The amounts of rubber compounding oil employed can vary from 0 to about 500 phr (parts by weight, pbw, per hundred parts by weight of rubber), preferably between about 0 to about 1000 phr, and most preferably between about 0 and about 200 phr.
Thermoplastic elastomers can be formulated in a solvent solution. The components of the grafted near-gelation polymer composition can be dissolved in a solvent or blend of solvents. Aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene, and the like are suitable. If desirable, a lower viscosity often can be obtained by using a blend of an aromatic hydrocarbon and a polar solvent. Suitable polar solvents include esters such as isopropyl acetate, ketones such as methyl isobutyl ketone, and alcohols such as isopropyl alcohol. The amount of polar solvent used can depend on the particular polar solvent chosen and the level of functionality on the functionalized prepolymer. Usually, the amount of polar solvent used is between 0 and 50% by weight in the solvent blend.
The thermoplastic elastomer composition can also be formulated by dry mixing methods. Damping materials according to this invention preferably are manufactured by mixing and dynamically heat-treating the components described above, namely, by melt-mixing. Any conventional, generally known mixing equipment such as an open-type mixing roll, closed-type Banbury mixer, closed type Brabender mixer, extruding machine, kneader, continuous mixer, or the like can be used, although a closed-type Brabender mixer can be preferable. Mixing in an inactive gas environment, such as N2 or Ar, also is preferable.
Compositions of the present invention typically are prepared by reacting the components at an elevated temperature, preferably between about 50xc2x0 and about 200xc2x0 C., until reaction is essentially complete. Reaction time usually is less than about three hours.
The thermoplastic elastomers or grafted near-gelation polymers can have an extender added to the prepared polymers during final processing. Suitable extenders include extender oils and low molecular weight compounds or components. Useful extender oils include those known in the art such as, for example, naphthenic, aromatic and paraffinic petroleum oils as well as silicone oils. The amount of the extender employed can vary from 0 to about 500 phr. Examples of low molecular weight organic compounds or components useful as extenders in the compositions of the present invention are low molecular weight organic materials having a Mn, of less than 20,000, preferably less than 10,000, and most preferably less than 5,000. Although there is no particular limitation to the material that may be employed, the following is a list of exemplary appropriate materials:
1) softening agents, namely aromatic, naphthenic, and paraffinic softening agents for rubbers or resins;
2) plasticizers, namely plasticizers composed of esters including phthalic, mixed phthalic, aliphatic dibasic acid, glycol, fatty acid, phosphoric and stearic esters, epoxy plasticizers, other plasticizers for plastics, and phthalate, adipate, sebacate, phosphate, polyether and polyester plasticizers for NBR;
3) tackifiers, namely, coumarone-indene resins, terpene phenol resins, petroleum hydrocarbons and rosin derivative;
4) oligomers, namely crown ether, flourine-containing oligomers, polybutenes, xylene resins, chlorinated rubber, polyethylene wax, petroleum resins, rosin ester rubber, polyalkylene glycol diacrylate, liquid rubber (polybutadiene, styrene/butadiene rubber, butadiene-acrylonitrile rubber, polychloroprene, etc.), silicone oligomers, and poly(xcex1-olefins);
5) lubricants, namely hydrocarbon lubricants such as paraffin and wax, fatty acid lubricants such as higher fatty acid and hydroxy-fatty acid, fatty acid amide lubricants such as fatty acid amide and alkylene-bis-fatty acid amide, ester lubricants such as fatty acid-lower alcohol ester, fatty acid-polyhydric alcohol ester and fatty acid-polyglycol ester, alcoholic lubricants such as fatty alcohol, polyhydric alcohol, polyglycol and polyglycerol, metallic soaps, and mixed lubricants; and,
6) petroleum hydrocarbons, namely synthetic terpene resins, aromatic hydrocarbon resins, aliphatic hydrocarbon resins, aliphatic cyclic hydrocarbon resins, aliphatic or alicyclic petroleum resins, aliphatic or aromatic petroleum resins, polymers of unsaturated hydrocarbons, and hydrogenated hydrocarbon resins.
Other appropriate low molecular weight organic materials include latices, emulsions, liquid crystals, bituminous compositions, polymers, and phosphazenes. One or more of these materials may be used as extenders.
The thermoplastic elastomers of the present invention can have added thereto at least 1 pbw, preferably 5 to 500 pbw, of extender per 100 pbw thermoplastic elastomer. Most preferred amounts of added extender include from about 5 to about 50 pbw oil per 100 pbw thermoplastic elastomer. The weight percent ratio of the thermoplastic elastomer to the extender is from about 10:1 to about 1:10, preferably 5:1 to 1:5.
Thermoplastic elastomers produced according to the present invention generally have high damping properties, i.e., have a tan xcex4 in the range of about 0.1 to about 1.0, preferably higher than 0.3, over the temperature range of xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., and a Shore A hardness (at about 20xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C., i.e., at room temperature) ranging from 0 to about 40, preferably about 0 to about 20. The service temperature of the thermoplastic elastomers of the present invention is less than or equal to 100xc2x0 C. for most of the polymers of the present invention, e.g., 100xc2x0 C. compression set of the thermoplastic elastomers is about 30 to 65%. Some of the extended polymers of the present invention can be used at a temperature up to about 150xc2x0 C.
Frequently, including other additives known in the art to the compositions of the present application is desirable. Stabilizers, antioxidants, conventional fillers, reinforcing agents, reinforcing resins, pigments, fragrances and the like are examples of some such additives. Specific examples of useful antioxidants and stabilizers include 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl) benzotriazole, nickel di-butyl-di-thiocarbamate, zinc di-butyl di-thiocarbamate, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol and the like. Exemplary conventional fillers and pigments include any of the sundry fillers, including reinforcing fillers, commonly used in elastomeric compositions of matter. These include, for example and without limitation, carbon black, silica, mineral fillers such as clays, including hard clays, soft clays, and chemically modified clays, mica, talc, (magnesium silicate), calcium carbonate, titanium dioxide, ground coal, cryogenically ground rubber, magnesium-hydroxide, alumina trihydrate, iron oxide and mixtures thereof These compounding ingredients are incorporated in suitable amounts depending upon the contemplated use of the product, preferably in the range of 1 to 350 pbw of additives or compounding ingredients per 100 pbw of thermoplastic elastomer.
Compositions of the present invention can be used in the manufacture of a wide variety of products in which a high degree of softness, heat resistance, decent mechanical properties, elasticity, and/or high damping are desirable. Compositions of the present invention can be used in, for example, the fabrication of automotive parts, household electrical appliances, industrial machinery, precision instruments, transport machinery, constructions, engineering, and medical instruments. Representative examples of uses for the thermoplastic elastomers of the present invention are in the fabrication of damping materials and vibration restraining materials. These uses involve connecting materials such as sealing materials, packing, gaskets and grommets, supporting materials such as mounts, holders and insulators, and cushion materials such as stoppers, cushions, and bumpers. These materials also can be used in damping applications in equipment producing vibration or noise and household electrical appliances, such as in air-conditioners, laundry machines, refrigerators, electric fans, vacuums, dryers, printers and ventilator fans. Further, these materials also are suitable for impact absorbing materials in audio equipment and electronic or electrical equipment, sporting goods and shoes. Further, as super low hardness rubbers, these materials are applicable for use in appliances, damping rubbers, and as low hardness plastics and/or molding materials. Further, because these compositions can be used to control the out-migration of internal low molecular weight materials, they can be useful as a release support to emit materials such as fragrance materials, medical materials and other functional materials. The compositions of the present invention also possess utility in applications of use in liquid crystals, adhesive materials and coating materials.
Specific examples of uses of the compositions of the present invention as damping materials are as follows:
in audio equipment, such as in insulators for a portable CD or a CD mounted on a vehicle, microphone holders for home video cassette recorders, radio cassette recorders, karaoke machines, or handy microphone, etc., an edge cone of a speaker, a tape holder of a radio cassette, a holder of a portable mini-disk player, an optical disk holder of a digital video disk, etc.;
in information relating equipment, such as in insulators for a hard disk, insulators for motors such as a spindle motor for HHD and stepping motor, insulators for floppy disk drive, insulators for CD-ROM of personal computer, and a holder for optical disk;
in communication equipment, such as in a holder for compact high performance mike or the speaker of a portable telephone, a pocket bell or PHS, a microphone holder for wireless equipment, and a disk holder for portable note type electronic equipment;
in home electronics equipment, such as in insulators for the CD-ROM of a home TV game, insulators for cassette holders or CD-ROM of cassette holder or a game machine, a holder of a high performance mike and cone edge of a speaker; and in other applications, such as in damping materials for the printer head of a word processor, printer of a personal computer, small or middle handy type printer or name printers, and insulators for CD-ROMs used for measure equipment.